1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a large capacity memory module mounting device adapted to consider a mounting space efficiency of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to mount a large capacity memory module provided as a user memory in a storage device of a portable terminal including a cellular phone, a smart phone, and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a memory of Ball Grid Array (BGA) type is manufactured in the form of a package to be directly mounted to a main board of the portable terminal or mounted to a sub-board through a Surface Mounting Device (SMD) process using a separate flexible circuit board.
Due to the advent of the multimedia environment, it has been necessary to mount large capacity memory modules to portable terminals, but a package of a large capacity memory module is so large that when mounted to a main board of a portable terminal, it occupies a large amount of mounting space, causing restrictions on arrangement of various parts. In particular, when a large capacity memory module is mounted using a sub-board, the entire thickness of the module including the sub-board becomes thicker, causing restrictions to an arranging space in the mechanism and making the entire thickness of a portable terminal greater.
FIG. 1 is a top view illustrating a conventional large capacity memory module mounting device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional memory module mounting device has a structure in which a large capacity memory module 10 is positioned on a sub-board 12 to face the sub-board 12 and is connected to the sub-board 12 through an SMD process, and the sub-board 12, to which the large capacity memory module 10 is connected, is electrically connected to a main board of a portable terminal (not shown) by a connector 15 provided at an end of a flexible circuit board 14. The sub-board 12 is positioned at a proper position within the portable terminal.
The structure has a large thickness due to the sub-board and the large capacity memory module, so a large space is required to mount them in the portable terminal, which is problematic with respect to mounting efficiency. In particular, when the large capacity memory module package is of a BGA type, a thickness of the package connected to a sub-board becomes larger, causing restrictions on mounting space. As a result, this can increase the thickness of a portable terminal.